


Tenjou Utena's Top 10 Pickup Lines

by Kadorienne



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne





	Tenjou Utena's Top 10 Pickup Lines

1."Is that the Sword of Dios in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"  


2\. "Anyone ever tell you you're a totally normal boy?"  


3\. "From this day forward, how'd you like to be my flower?"  


4\. "Actually, I'm your boyfriend. I'm just in Utena's body because I ate some of Anthy's special curry."  


5\. "Well, there's one way to find out for sure if you're my prince."  


6\. "Never mind knocking roses off each other's lapels; let's try another type of deflowerment."  


7\. _"Deeper . . . Go deeper . . ."  
_

8\. "Hi, I'm the Duelist formerly known as a prince."  


9\. "When I invited you to jump me, I didn't mean for a piggy-back ride."  


10\. "No, no, it's my _nobility_ that I mustn't lose."


End file.
